


A Son Must Hear This

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Lucius Malfoy, Past Coming Out, Struggles with words, Supportive Lucius Malfoy, Supportive Narcissa Malfoy, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Lucius tries to say to his son and his son's boyfriend that he accepts their relationship. Narcissa isn't helpful.





	A Son Must Hear This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Red for the quick and wonderful beta! <3
> 
> This fic is inspired by this month Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge prompt "Discovery" by the the awesome MarchnoGirl and OTPShipper98. Thanks, lovely ones <3
> 
> Enjoy!

"I couldn't believe it at first. It was so out of the ordinary that I didn't know what to think of it." Lucius stopped and looked at the boys -the men, he supposed- sitting in front of him to see if they were following his words. They didn't look like they were, and Narcissa wasn't being helpful right now, smiling into her teacup. He huffed. 

"If you could go to your point, Father…" Draco was tense, he could see it, but was trying to hide it. 

"What you have to understand, both of you," he made an effort to include Potter when he addressed his son, "what you have to understand is that I grew up in a different world. Then, things were different, so this… All of this was unheard of."

"I'm sorry, Father, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

He looked again at Narcissa, but the woman was now smiling at a pastry. He hated that about her sometimes, that she abandoned him when she thought he needed to learn; but it was one of his favourite things about her too. He sighed. 

"Maybe if you tell us what was unheard of, we'll know what we have to understand," Potter piped up. Lucius glared at him. Of course the boy had to be the voice of reason. 

"The thing is… I…I love you, Draco." He tried to say it without embarrassing himself, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't love his son (far from it!) but that saying things like that had been always a rare occurrence for him. He tried to look his son in the eye for the last part. It was important he understood it. "And it has been quite a discovery for me to know about homosexuality and all that. But I want you to know that I love you, and I'm proud of you no matter what."

Draco looked at him with his mouth agape and tears in his eyes while Potter’s look could only be described as shocked. Did he say the wrong thing? He looked at Narcissa and saw that she was beaming at him. 

"You're fine with this and you still l-love me?" Draco’s big eyes, full of fear and hope, clenched his heart. Had he been so disgusting about all this that his own son was afraid of him? 

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't react well the other day. Could you forgive me?" It was his turn to look hopeful, although he wished he wasn't teary-eyed in front of Potter. 

Draco nodded. Lucius didn't need anything else. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Last sentence is JKRowling's as we all know.


End file.
